The master of death, the magician, and a dreamer
by AnimeBook's
Summary: "Nice to meet you Niall Lynch, I'm Harry James Potter."
1. Chapter 1

When Niall Lynch was a young man, a young Dreamer in Ireland he had dreamed himself up a wife named Aurora, her blond hair, her blue eyes, her loving sweet smile.

One day, about a year before he migrated to the US, him and Aurora were sitting in the field that he had first dreamed his wife. They had been sitting, discussing the pros and cons of moving cross the sea when something strange, even strange for Niall T. Lynch happened.

A few feet away, under a tree in the shadows a young man, looking around the age of Seventeen appeared.

Niall watched, weighted. a few minutes of this the young man finally noticed that he had an audience. Niall squinted his eyes as he could see the boy muttering something to himself. but then the boy stiffened and turned his head like he was listening to something, at the same time a shiver pierced through Nialls body.

Thundermans started to approach in Niall stood up. when the young man spoke he had a British accent Niall noticed.

" so I was told that you're the one to see when it comes to magical artifacts and fake documents?"

Niall raised an eyebrow and nodded.

The young man smiled, his black hair shifting, Niall could see a faded lightning bolt shapes scar on his forehead before his hair shifted back and his green eyes lit up and amusement has he stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Niall Lynch, I'm Harry James Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Niall Lynch had seen and heard a great deal of freaky and strange Supernatural phenomenon. heck! he himself is technically considered a supernatural phenomenon, it's not like Niall had ever met somebody else who could take stuff out of their dreams.

But Harry James Potter was something entirely different. apparently even though he looked 17 he had told Niall over drinks and dinner that he was actually 39 and that he was a time/ dimensional hopping Immortal wizard. who became immortal do to three magical artifacts known as the Deathly Hallows.

He let Niall look, and then, after blatantly threatened Niles life if he ever found or heard with of there being duplicates of the Hollows anywhere. Niall not one to be easily intimidated could feel the raw power coming from him so quickly knotted and promise himself that even if by accident he created any one of these three artifacts he would destroy it immediately.

But then after that they submitted a strong friendship with one another, and it didn't help that Aurora made a delicious meal and they laughed and joked throughout the night.

so when Niall an Ireland native decided to move to the US and start a life with his wife Aurora he wasn't surprised when Harry his immortal, English wizard friend and business partner decided to move along as well stating.

" I have never been to the u.s. sounds fun."

so originally Niall was going to just dream up enough money to get them from Ireland to the US, but Harry scoffed and said;

" I already have more than enough to get us from here to there so don't worry about your little dreaming. just save that for your little business, partner." Harry smirked before taking a little charm off of a necklace that he wore around his neck and setting it on the floor in front of the trio. he told Niall and Aurora to stand back as he waved the Elder Wand and the charm grew into a very sizeable trunk, which the green eyed man opened and then disappeared in and when he returned he had a very Hefty amount of British pounds then he went and had transferred to American currency and within the next month the trio was off.

Nile had done his research and decided that he was going to build his 'dream home' just outside of a little town called Henrietta Virginia.

And that's exactly what he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Niall might have let Harry pay their way to America but he used his dream Fortune to buy a sizable plot of land just outside of the small town of Henrietta.

" you know a house can't just appear here overnight right?" Harry asked as they sat in their rental car.

" yes." Niall answered Harry who was in the back seat as he tappt his fingers against the steering wheel.

" I know you want to get settled as soon as possible dear but maybe we should stretch this one out, you know rent a hotel room, bragger something about the house you're going to build- which can you do something about that Harry?" Aurora cut herself off mid-sentence and focused on Harry.

"Hmm, I could put an enchantment on a necklace, or bracelet or something that when Niall that is his Connie bragger thing would leave a suggestion and whoever hears it that this house has been in the process for a while and is nearly finished." he hummed once more before dressing Niall directly.

" but you'll have to be careful, this is a small town so you're going to have to make sure that you pretty much get everybody... and." Harry trailed off thoughtful.

" w'hat." Niall asked now leaning more into the steering wheel. Harry blanked and turn back to the too Lynch's who are now staring at him.

"I can sense something, something that seems similar to my form of magic..." once again he trailed off and turn to look out the window.

"It's peculiar cuz I haven't since anything like it since I've been here."

He turned back from the window he had been staring at.

"How about this, it's still fairly early. how about Aurora and I drop you off here and you go take a nap under one of those shaded trees in the two of us will go into town and start talking to people and get a few supplies that we will need."

The Irishman knotted and turn the keys over to the other man before giving Aurora a kiss and slinking out of the car.

Harry slipped into the front seat, smiled at Aurora and started making his way back down the dirt road towards town.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes:

Hi, so this chapter is introducing My OC. And don't worry for those of you who aren't fans, like myself of OCs. This OC does have kind of big role in this story but it will mainly be in flashbacks by the time I get to the main storyline with our lovely Raven boys.

* * *

"See ye tomorrow Celyn."

Celyn nodded to his boss Boyd as he left.

Celyn Avery Parrish was just getting off his shift at Boyds garage and was on his way to the small local grocery before heading home.

Home.

more like a place he slept, sometimes eats. it was a Shabby one bedroom apartment, he made good money at Boyd's so he could have afforded a nicer place, one where the paint wasn't chipping off the walls and mold wasn't growing in the Halls and one where he had hot water more than Maybe once, twice a week. that's if he wasn't saving.

Saving.

Celyn was saving for gender reassignment surgery. Celyn was born Holly Avery Parrish to parents, Lorraine Parrish née Johnson and Michael Parrish. she had an older brother, Robert Parrish.

But ever since he was little the little girl never really felt secure, safe, right in her own body. so when she was allowed to start dressing herself she started avoiding dresses and skirts in migrated to pants and jeans. what you know wasn't that big of a deal.

He was 14 when he came to the realization that he wasn't a she but a he in the wrong body. and that's when he started binding his breast, which luckily or small to begin with. and cut his hair to just above his ears. and asked for his mother and father to stop using female pronouns and start using male pronouns in regards to him. his mother and father we're confused but understanding, his brother on the other hand... didn't take it too well.

"Excuse me." he was pulled from his thoughts and stopped next to the produce and looked up into a very handsome face of a man with emerald green eyes.

" yeah?" he cursed at the sound of his voice. he had been taking hormones ever since he was 14 but his voice could sometimes still sound very feminine. "How may I help you?" He asked the stranger.

The Stranger smiled and said;

" I'm sorry to bother you, but you see my friends and I are new here and we can't seem to find a hotel or an inn. would you be so kind as to point me in the right direction?" he held up the map that he was currently looking at and Celyn could see a blonde female carrying a shopping basket approaching from behind him.

" y'eah, let me see..."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry bit his lip as he looked over the selection, what do you buy for somebody who has everything? okay correction who can dream everything.

Currently he was holding a blanket in one hand and a blue and white panda stuffy in the other.

He was contemplating the pros and cons of a musical singing book when he heard a warm chuckle behind him, he peaked over his shoulder.

He met sparkling blue eyes.

"hmm, hi." what the hell?

Another chuckle. he blushed, the hell? he thought.

"You look like you're contemplating a monsterous decision."

He started to scratch the back of his head but then realized both his hands were still full, he put down the blanket and toy.

"Hmm, yeah, my friends just informed me last night at dinner that they're expecting, and mmh, it's been a long time since I've had to buy anything for a babe." he got a sheepish look on his face.

Another warm smile. "If I may offer some advice?" Harry nodded.

"Why not something that means something to you, like a stuffed animal that was like one that you had as a child?" Harry got a sad look on his face.

The Stranger frowned and put their hands in their pocket before asking; " what's wrong? did I say something wrong?"

Harry shook his head, "No, sorry. I didn't have many toys growing up," under his breath he muttered, but that's what happens when you were raised by neglectful relatives."

Blue eyes frowned.

Harry's green eyes swept over the shelf of toys before landing on something, he picked it up. blue eyes noticed a small smile and a Faraway look in green eyes.

"W'hat's that?"

Harry turned and showed what he was holding, it was a little brown and silver stag.

" I think I'll get this, thanks for the help.." he blinked.

The figure laughed again and reached out a hand,

"Celyn Parrish."

Harry return the smile in the handshake, " Harry Potter."


	6. Chapter 6

"Shizz..." he tried turning the key again. The car made a puttering Putt-Putt sound but would not start, he looked over at Aurora, who just gave him a smile and took a sip of her tea.

They were supposed to be on their way to Aurora's second trimester ultrasound, Niall was supposed to be there, but his flight from Peru, and Harry wasn't quite sure what Niall was thinking meeting with clients from Peru... Had been delayed. They had decided to stop off at a little convenience store in town to pick up some drinks but now even though they should be on their way, his stupid car wouldn't start.

Okay Harry's car wasn't stupid, Harry loved his car, it was a baby blue 1960s Aston Martin. he had fallen in love with it from the first moment he laid eyes on it.

"I'm sorry Aurora, I'm going to have to call a tow truck... I don't think we're going to make it to your appointment, I'm sorry."

Aurora smiled, "It's okay Harry, I'll just call and reschedule." the blonde mother-to-be started to pull out her phone.

"E'xcuse me." Harry and Aurora glance towards the speaker.

Harry climbed out from inside the car and turned to look behind him. a small smile crept onto his face as he said;

"Hello Celyn, it's nice to see you again."

"it's nice to see you again too." Celyn said before asking; " what's up with your car?" he said admiring the old classic.

"I don't know, it was running fine, we stopped to get some drinks before going to Aurora's appointment and when we came back it wouldn't start."

Celyn walked over to the car, finding the spot to pop open the hood he looked in, he poked around for a few minutes before turning to Harry and saying; "Can you try and start it once more? I want to watch the inside as I listen to it." Harry knotted.

Harry climbed back in his car, Aurora giving him a smile and he tried to start his car but once again it made a noise like it was trying to start but just wasn't catching.

"It's probably your starter." He said as he came around to the driver side door after shutting the hood.

"It could take a little bit but we can put it in the shop I work at and I can call and look around for a part, let me call my boss, one moment." Celyn stepped away from the car.

When Celyn got off the phone in return he had a smile on his face. " Boss said he could send a tow truck to come get ya." looking at his watch he asked; "What time you say her appointment was?"

Harry repeated the time and Celyn nodded.

Next thing Harry new he was handing off his keys to a tow truck driver and then him in Aurora were seconded away and Celyn car on the way to the hospital.

* * *

A few days later after the almost missed ultrasound appointment Harry was at the small Diner eating a sandwich and fries, giving the soon-to-be parents to a baby boy some alone time.

Harry had just stuck a fry, and it was weird calling them fries instead of chips, into his mouth.

When the sound of the Bell over the entrance rain, out of curiosity and just because Harry was freaking nosey he turned to see who was coming in. A smile lit up his face as he saw Celyn enter the building. waving him over he motioned for the other to join him at his table.

"Hi." Harry said after swallowing his mouth full. he tilted his head as he saw a small smile and blush come over is companions face before the other also gave him a greeting.

"Hello."

The two shared a smile and then was greeted by the waitress who took Celyn's order.


End file.
